Welcome to MOE Can Mall!
Event Information As you patrol the mall, you should acquire a number of Event Points. Event Points will decide your rank in the overall Rankings, as well as earn your Achievement Awards, of course. Help Points are needed to take on the various Help Challenges. They'll be used up whenever you start a job. You'll recovery 1 help point every 30 minutes. Be sure to use them wisely. Event Progress You recover 1 stamina every 4 minutes, and your base maximum stamina is 100. It is 6 hours and 40 minutes for a full stamina recharge. You recover 1 Help point every 30 minutes, and your initial maximum Help Points is 4. It is 2 hours for a full stamina recharge. (You will start with a a maximum of 4 Help Points, which can be increased to a maximum of 6 using Tie-Up outfits. However many Tie-up outfits are held, you cannot have any more than the maximum of 6 Help Points. Special Events We certainly have some other jobs for you, besides simply patrolling. You can use Help Points to choose a different kind of assistance. Of course, we don't expect you to work for free. You'll receive Event Tickets for your troubles. Event Points Awards As you patrol, your friend Aria may appear and give you Sweet Buns. I hear they're a favorite of Chie's, so if you happen to see her you might do well to give her one. Or all of them, in fact. They'll only disappear once the Event ends, anyway. You'll encounter Chie as you patrol the mall, I'm sure. She always seems to be quite hungry, so I'd suggest giving her some Meat Buns, Sweet Buns or even Peach Buns. Apparently she has some items that can't even be found in the Event Exchange, and I dare say she might give them to the more generous of the helpers. You'll have an unlimited number of Meat Buns, so give her as many as you'd like... Though I imagine there's but a 1% chance you'll receive any rewards. A sweet Bun should be around 50% I'd imagine, with Peach Buns being undoubtedly 100%. Event Points Awards After collecting a certain amount of Event Points, you will get an achievement award. Tie-up Gacha For this event, the Tie-Up is Sweets Collection Gacha The maximum Tie-up bonuses are: *Maximum Stamina +190 *Received Event Points +87 *Received Event Tickets +144 *Received Help Points +6 *Received Sweet Bun +4 Help Challenge Choose Carefully.Making a selection will use up a Help Point. * Clothes Store Assistant: I'd like you to advise customers with their fashion choices at this clothing store! - All customers satisfied: 15 Event Tickets - Customers Unsatisfied: 5 Event Tickets * Information Center Assistant: We see a lot of lost children at a mall this size. They all come here to the Information Center. I want you to look after them. - The Child Stopped Crying Before his Mom arrived: 50 Event Tickets - The Child Stopped Crying after his Mom arrived: 5 Event Tickets * Elevator Girl: - All the answers correct: 20 Event Tickets - Some wrong Answers: 5 Event Tickets Early Clear Campaign Condition: Collect 5200 EP in 48 hours.. Reward: Event Limited Stamp Exchange You can use Event Gacha Tickets that you have collected to play the Event Limited Stamp Exchange. The items gained from this gacha can't be exchanged in the Mixer. At the Ticket Exchange you can exchange Stamps for limited items. Note: Exchanging Event Gacha Tickets does not lower your rank, rank is based on total Event Points (EP) obtained. Ranking Awards Ranking is based on the total number of Event Points (EP) you have gained. 1~30 , Mall Magician Girl, Window Shopping, Department Store Noon 31~100 , Department Store Noon 101~200 Department Store Noon 201~1000 Gacha Ticket 1001~99999 Diligent Girl 5 (×5) Negotiator Hermit 5 (×5) Category:Events